


A Child shall lead them

by cillasstuff



Series: The Wolfin Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2012 supernatural reversebang challenge, Alpha/Dominant/Top Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their brothers are found dead four days apart, elf!prince Jensen and wolf!prince Jared are suspected of their murders and are faced with the challenge to find the killers or pay for the crimes with their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child shall lead them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_reversebang. The story was inspired by the amazing art of inanna_maat whose enthusiasm made writing this so much fun. Please go to her journal here and show her some love. I want to give flowers and my first born to mirror_mirrin for her fast and wonderful betaing,any mistakes are my own. As a pinch hitter,this was an interesting challenge for me because it was a genre that I had never attempted to write before, but with that being said, I loved it. For those of you who are more versed in Norse mythology, please forgive me if I got something wrong. To the spn_reversebang mods, thanks for making this such a wonderful experience and running such a great challenge.
> 
> Feedback is love!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer- This ain’t real y’all, because as far as I know Jared and Jensen are human. There is no profit made from this, it's all for fun.
> 
> Definitions:
> 
> Asgard- Home of the Norse gods
> 
> Blot- blood
> 
> Fenrir- Monstrous wolf birthed by Loki and was foretold to kill Odin during Ragnarok
> 
> Freyr- Norse god of fertility and prosperity and was given the realm of the elves as a teething present
> 
> Loki- Trickster/shifter god and half-brother of Thor
> 
> Logretta- Judge
> 
> Ragnarok- the Norse apocalypse ending with the death of all Norse gods including Thor, Loki, Odin and Heimdallr
> 
> Thor- Norse god associated with thunder and lightening

**A Child shall lead them**

 

[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6106)

 

 

 

Prologue

 

 

Loki wasn’t sure if it was drink or pride that did him in, because he knew that the gods of Asgard could not be trusted even if they were family. The prophecies of Ragnarok, the end of the world, had been drilled into him since the day he was born, but he paid them no mind, because he was too smart to be caught, as he could shift into anyone or anything at any given time. It mattered not that they were coming true one by one.

 

His son, [Fenrir](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir), the great wolf had been caught and bound by the shackles deceptively made of ribbon by Freyr and his elves according to the prophecies, but that was because he was foolish and pride let him be bound by those he trusted, but not before he relieved Tyr of his right hand.

 

He goaded them all, when Heimdallr called him a drunk, he told him he was just a guard to the gods, and not respected by any of them. When Skaoi joined in and again reminded him that he was supposed to be tied to a rock with his dead child’s entrails, he taunted her by letting her know that he helped the gods she so worshiped, kill her father, and that he enjoyed it.

 

Even Sif, wife of his brother Thor bade him to be quiet, but he had found favor between her legs, so who was she to be trusted. She thought that the threat of Thor and his mighty hammer, Mjollnir would quiet him but he had words for his brother as well, for he had fallen prey to Loki when he was disguised, so he wasn’t fazed by Thor’s threats.                            

 

Loki knew that no matter how smart he was, when all the gods of Asgard were looking to harm him, it was better to play it safe, so like the trickster he was, he changed into a salmon and jumped into the river to hide. It was foolproof, how would they distinguish him from all of the other salmon swimming nearby? He’s not sure how, but they did.

 

Now, just as it was prophesied, he’s bound high on the mountain by his son’s Nari’s entrails, but thankfully his other son, Narfi escaped by changing into a wolf like his bound brother Fenrir. His wife, Sigyn, is by his side to keep the poison from the serpent Skaoi fashioned above his head from burning his skin.

 

 One day they will all pay, because unlike his family who never strayed far from Asgard, Loki has and has favors owed to him. It will be the goddess from a faraway land they don’t suspect who will help him and bring down Freyr. The same Freyr who chained his big wolf, enabling him to be bound until Ragnarok. It would be the wolf that took down the elves this time, and when he found the one that smelled of the earth and fruit. The wolf would plant his seed then strike and kill the fruit before it has a chance to ripen and Loki, he’s perched in the perfect position to watch it all happen.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Prince Jensen, second in line of the house of Ackles, rulers of Alfheim and he couldn’t go swimming by himself.  He’d wanted to go to the waterfalls and swim by himself, just to be alone and to prove that he didn’t need his guards to babysit him the same as his little sister Mackenzie. When he finally saw the chance he took it and he thought he’d been caught, but instead of telling their parents, his older brother Josh helped him escape by telling him to go through the fruit orchards that had just come into bloom. He knew that at least his head guard Chris would not come this way looking for him, as he was allergic to the sting of the bees and wouldn’t chance being stung.

 

The morning began as all mornings in the castle did, as heirs to the throne, both Josh and Jensen had to have breakfast with their parents so that they were brought up to date on the affairs of the kingdom. As third in line to the throne after his father and brother, Jensen wasn’t expected to be as knowledgeable as Josh, but he was expected to know the basics. After their briefing, they actually ate breakfast where as usual, Josh teased Jensen about his love of mushrooms and that one day he was going to exchange them for poisonous ones.

 

He had seen his chance as he’d finished breakfast and his parents called the guards for a meeting to give them their assignments for the day. There was a feeling of exhilaration once he reached the falls and realized the he hadn’t been followed, that he’d actually pulled it off. Once there he quickly shed his clothes and dove in. The weather had warming steadily each day making the water in the lake was just on the right side of cool and felt like heaven on his overheated body.

 

Jensen was not sure how long he’d been swimming before he became aware that he wasn’t alone. At first, he thought he was hearing things, or that it might be the waterfall itself, but then he saw it, a shifter. A wolf to be exact and it had settled on the bank and watched him as he swam. Had he not been so terrified, he would have taken the time to notice how beautiful the animal was. Its coat was white and tinged with chocolate that moved like waves when the wind blew and ruffled the fur. What he did notice was the fact that this was the largest wolf he’d ever seen and if he didn’t know better he would think it was waiting for him, entreating him to get out while Jensen was looking for an escape route. As the huge animal stared at him from across the water, the joy of dodging his parents had lost its luster, because even though Josh helped him duck his guard, he had no idea where Jensen had been eager go.

 

As the large wolf moved closer to the water and stared, Jensen swam further away from the shore and it wasn’t until he felt the stinging needles of the waterfall that he realized that he had nowhere to go, he was trapped. Had this been a natural wolf he could just tread water until it got bored and left, but this was a shifter. A shifter could just change his form, swim to him and drag him out, so Jensen had to outthink this animal.

 

He knew what the wolf saw when he looked at him, because his brother and friends teased him often enough about it. He was pretty, even for an elf. Taller than most, he stood at 5’9’’ with shoulder length dark blonde hair, and cinnamon dots across the bridge of his nose and sprinkled liberally on his body that others seem to covet. His jade green eyes were framed with long sweeping lashes that his sister bemoaned every day the fact that she hadn’t inherited them as well. Everyone seemed to think that because of the way he looked that he could be easily outsmarted, and were surprised when he could engage in conversations people thought were too complicated for the pretty elf to understand. Now he needed to show the shifter that he was smarter than he looked or it could cost him his life.

 

When his feet no longer touched the bottom of the pool, he knew that he could only tread water for so long before he became tired and either drowned or had somehow escaped. He prayed to Freyr that hopefully before either of those things happened, the guards he’d been so desperate to escape would find him. The once pleasant coolness of the water had now turned cold as the sting of the falls were turning the skin on his back numb, so he subtly moved to the right of the water hoping that he could make it to the shore and run. He knew that it wasn’t a good idea because he would be nude and shoeless, but he had to try.

 

Backing away from the waterfall Jensen moved forward until his feet touched the bottom and he walked until his feet touched the grassy bank, but not once did his eyes leave the wolf watching as the wolf licked his mouth once Jensen’s nakedness was fully exposed. Until Jensen turned and ran. Jensen knew the forest like the back of his hand, because he had grown up exploring them with his friends cum guards, Chris, Mike and Tom and later Steve. He knew which root to jump over and which low-lying branches to duck under and because being a gandr or magic elf, he could actually run through a solid tree trunk trees, he even knew which trees housed families of fairies and animals and other woodland creatures and avoided them.

 

The problem was that as fast as he could run, the shifter in wolf form was faster and easily ate up the distance between them after letting the prince get a false lead. When Jensen felt the wolf’s hot breath on his back he hoped the family of goblins would forgive him for trespassing through their home, but to go around would mean being caught, and he couldn’t let that happen.

 

In the end, it didn’t matter, because in all of the scenarios Jensen had running through his head, the one he hadn’t planned on was knocking himself out when suddenly his ability to walk through solid matter was gone.

 

When he came to, he was in a clearing near the edge of the woods where he’d spent many happy hours playing in as a child. At eighteen, he really wasn’t much more than that now, but the wolf was about to take what was left of that childhood that from him and rob this place of happy memories. He really didn’t know what to expect when he came to, but it wasn’t the giant man sitting next to him naked except for a gold necklace, as calmly as though they were having a picnic. He thought absently, now he understood why the wolf had seemed so huge.

 

“D-do you know who I am?” Jensen tried bravely, but the stuttering robbed his voice of any bravado.

 

“Yes, I know who you are,” the giant chuckled, “Prince Jensen of Alfheim, and I have been waiting a long time for you.”

 

That admission took what was left of Jensen’s bluster, because usually when he announced that he was the prince, creatures began to fawn over him or tremble if they felt they’d done something wrong, but no one had ever laughed at him before and that was somehow more frightening than the chase itself.

 

Slowly he tried to ease away from the man, to prepare to run again, but a large hand on his leg stopped him. “The first chase was expected and fun even, but you’re well and truly caught and if I have to chase you again, trust me, my wolf will not be happy.”

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Jensen asked in a voice so soft that the wind almost carried the sound away.

 

“You and I are going to be mates, so why would I kill you?”

 

“You’re a shifter, I’m elfin we can’t mate. I’m not yours. My family will avenge this,” Jensen said because he was panicking now as he backed away on his haunches preparing to run again, crazy wolf be damned.

 

“This has been foretold Jensen, this bonding of you and me, and once the Council learns that we are bonded, and trust me we will be, any revenge from your family will be swiftly dealt with.”

 

“I don’t want this,” Jensen whined, “please don’t do this. Please.” He begged. “I won’t tell anyone if you’ll just let me go,”

 

“But I want you to tell everyone, because I surely will, and when your belly is rounded with my child, they will surely know.” He promised. “And I’m Jeff Padalecki by the way. I thought it might be important to know who you’re going to be mated to.”

 

He took Jensen by surprise when he pulled the elf forward and kissed him, he opened his mouth in surprise allowing the large man access to his mouth. He nibbled on Jensen’s lips, chuckled again when Jensen closed his mouth, and refused to grant him admission. So instead, he moved his mouth along Jensen’s jaw to the place behinds his ear and sucked hard until he left his mark.

 

As Jensen began to struggle, he became aware that the shifter had become aroused when he felt his cock harden against his stomach, and that’s when Jensen began to fight in earnest. All that did was make the shifter angry as Jensen somehow managed to scramble to his knees and almost managed to run. Almost, but Jeff knocked him down and pushed him into the grass on his stomach and held him there with his large body, and his cock felt like a weapon as it nestled in between his bare cheeks.

 

 

“Nonononono!” Jensen begged as he tried to get to his knees and knock the shifter off him, but he realized that even though he was a bigger and stronger than most elves, Jeff was stronger than he should have been. It seemed that whatever had robbed Jensen of his abilityto walk through solid matter, had also robbed him of his strength and he was as defenseless as a kitten. He tried to enter Jeff’s his mind forcing him to leave, but all he got for his effort was a headache. As they struggled, Jensen tried to fight, but he was not strong enough and Jeff flipped him on his back as though he was one of Mackenzie’s ragdolls.

 

“Stop fighting me Jensen you won’t win,” Jeff growled the warning into the elf’s ear.

 

He couldn’t not fight, because he didn’t want to be mated to the unknown shifter so he tried to being up his knee to connect with Jeff’s groin and was rewarded for his effort with a slap that brought tears to his eyes. Jeff stood up and grabbed Jensen by his shoulder length hair and drug the elf as he made his way to the tree line to grab length of green vine that was hanging from a nearby tree and tied it around Jensen’s wrists.

Once he had Jensen’s hands secured, Jeff moved down his body to play with his prize like a cat toying with a mouse. He touched kissed and licked his way down Jensen’s unwilling body. Once he was kneeling between Jensen’s thighs, his mouth blew warm moist air on Jensen’s cock as Jeff entered one finger inside him knuckle deep. He pulled out to add another to open him up and despite his tightness, he somehow managed to get two fingers inside the elf and was surprised at the slick he found there to aide him. He pulled the fingers out and bought them to his nose to inhale the aroma of the elf as he tried to kick at the shifter.

 

“You’re an Omega, not a Beta, and you’re in heat,” he marveled at the revelation. Knowing how rare an Omega elf was he declared, “This means that I will bond with you, and not just mate. No one else will get to have you save over my dead body.”

 

He did not want to mate, let alone be bonded to this giant for the rest of his life, a mating could be revoked, and a blot bond could not, so at Jeff’s words, Jensen took his bound hands and began to hit at the shifter kneeling between his legs. Although he was too weak to cause damage, the shifter  did not have the same problem. With each weak blow Jensen landed, he was slapped until his face was bloody and ravaged with tears until he was too weak to try any longer and all he could do was cry out in frustration.

 

“Please,” Jensen begged, “please don’t do this, whatever you want my family will give, just please…stop.” He begged only to be hit again.

 

 Once he stilled, Jeff leaned forward to taste the proof of his pain, by licking at the mixture of blood, tears until his ravaged face was clear of the blood, and the only thing left was the steady flow of tears.

The two fingers hadn’t enough to open Jensen up, but Jeff let it make do as he forced his way inside Jensen’s body because he too was tiring from the fight. Once he bottomed out, Jeff barely let Jensen’s body adjust to the invasion before he began to move. Despite the slick, his channel was too tight and each thrust painful. The pain was so great that Jensen began to emit a high pitched scream around the pain until Jeff cut it off by grinding his mouth against Jensen’s before it would carry and bring help before he had completed his unwanted claim _._

 

Grabbing Jensen’s bound hands, Jeff held them above his head and he began to move. His thrusts were fast and brutal, not allowing for the fact that he was the first person to invade the small body underneath him and Jensen was still attempting to put up a fight until Jeff hit that little bundle of nerves and Jensen’s body went taut, with a pleasure that he couldn’t fight. As Jensen opened his unfocused tear filled eyes, he thought that he noticed a pair of hazel eyes at the edge of the woods watching them and he tried to call for help but he was too weak to make his voice work.

Jensen knew that as soon as Jeff realized that he was an rare elfin Omega, his fate was sealed, wolf  or not and that meant that no one was going to touch him but Jeff until one of them died, and no one was going save him before he’d completed his claim. Once he felt his knot inflating inside Jensen, Jeff let go of the elf’s wrists, bared his teeth, bit into his own until he drew blood. He then pressed the wound to Jensen’s mouth, and forced him drink from his body as Jeff began to complete his claim, on Jensen. Again, the elf tried to fight him until he tasted the blood of his mate and began to suckle like a babe at his mother’s breast. Jensen held onto Jeff’s wrist and drank from his now bonded mate, savoring each drop as the warm rich nectar flowed over his tongue and surged through his body igniting each nerve ending as Jeff’s blood made its claim on Jensen’s body.

 

Jeff now had to fight to get his wrist back, because he needed to drink from Jensen to complete the blot bond before he came, or once they parted, the claim would as well. Taking Jensen’s wrist, he bit into it and suckled at it as he placed his own wrist back to Jensen’s mouth. He came a few strokes later, his pleasure echoing through to Jensen through the new bond.

 

The newly bonded pair then lay there on the edge of the clearing where Jeff had dragged Jensen, curled into each other as they were lulled to sleep by the warm sun, and when Jensen woke later, Jeff was gone.

 

 

 

 

[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6723)  


 

His mother’s scream was what sent him running to her chambers. Jensen had been enjoying a game of chess with his younger sister MacKenzie just as his father had done with him and their older brother Josh before his death. For her it was a game of pleasure, but for them, heirs to the throne of Alfheim, it was another way to teach them strategy and patience to help defend their city.  Patience that deserted him as he raced to see what had caused the anguish he heard in his mother’s voice as it echoed through the palace.

 

It had been almost five years since that day at the falls and Jensen had changed from the carefree mischievous elf to a serious almost withdrawn one. He no longer tried to escape his parents or the duties they required him to perform, and much to his father’s delight, he’d finally cut his hair. He father believed it was because he had finally grown up, but Jensen knew that it was because every time he combed it, he felt himself being dragged by it and he didn’t want that memory, but his father died with the belief that it was his influence.

 

He didn’t let things upset him or excite him anymore much to his brother and his friend’s dismay. He’d felt as though he was getting over the unwanted blot bond until Jeff, his Alpha and a [Logretta](http://www.hurstwic.org/history/articles/society/text/laws.htm) from the Council came and took his child while he was still covered in Jensen’s blood and took him to live with the wolves. To hear his mother’s blood-curdling scream cut through all of his indifference and caused a panic that sent him running.

 

When he reached his mother, no one had to tell him, he could smell it before he had even reached her chambers; his senses was assaulted with the stench of his brother death from the large amount of his blood that coated the guards clothing. As he reached the door he held his sister behind him, not sure what he would find, however, when the guards and women in his mother’s court parted to let him through he saw that they had not bought Josh’s body back with them, only the news of his death.

 

As he walked towards his mother, Danneel, a member of his mothers’ court, moved alongside him to his mother’s side to offer her comfort at the same time his sister broke free from his hold to do the same.

 

“Who’s with him?” Jensen asked the guards.

 

“Tom, Matt and Steve,” Chris answered from behind him as Mike came to stand beside him.

 

“Take me to him. Now!”

 

 

[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6317)

 

Prince Joshua Ackles stared up at Jensen, his eyes were blank and unseeing, his skin was unnaturally pale, his body stiff and his life… gone. Someone had carelessly taken it and left his body to be discovered on a well-traveled path between two cities. There was Alfheim, the city of the Elves that lay deep in the old growth part of the forest to the east, and Lycaon, the city of shifters, wolves that made their home closer to the humans and the bigger lakes in the newer part of the forest to west.

 

As Prince of Alfheim, Jensen rarely left the city these days unless it was official council business; otherwise, everything he needed was bought to him.  
When he had been told that his brother’s body had been found he dared anyone to touch him before he arrived at the scene.

 

The scents of the forest, the smell of pine, musky earth and decaying trees were fragrances of home and usually brought Jensen comfort, but today those smells were foul and tinged with the pungent odor of copper, wafting from his brother’s blood as it seeped into the forest floor taking his life with it.

 

Jensen knelt at his brother’s side and reached to close the unblinking eyes, as he took in the condition of his body. There were claw marks across his face and his stomach, the marks were so deep that he had nearly been eviscerated, but the killing wound was the huge gouge in his neck where it had been ripped out. His heart was gone, but he was sure that happened after his throat had been ripped out. Wolf.

 

Had the body been found sooner, Jensen could’ve gotten the information he needed just by touching his brother. His heightened elfin senses could pick up not only the scent of the wolf but also a vision of the shifter that had attacked and killed his brother. He was too late, Jensen could tell by the stiffness of the body that it laid there much too long to get a reading, but he had to try, so Jensen picked up Josh’s hand and nothing. The smells of the forest that Jensen loved had permeated the body so that all traces of the attacker were gone and the only clue Jensen had to work with was the marks on Josh’s body.

 

Bowing his head, Jensen said a silent good bye to his brother before he stood up to face the guards who had accompanied him this far away from their city. “Take him home,” Jensen commanded them. “Take him to my mother so that she can prepare him for the Pyre.”

 

Stepping aside, Jensen watched while his brother’s body was swaddled and prepared to take home to his mother, who was just showing signs of recovering from his father’s death from a heart attack  a year ago. Now she would have to deal with this, the death of her beloved first born, who had not allowed himself to be life bonded to a shifter. He was the head of the family now and as such, he wanted to be able to tell her that he had bought the wolf responsible for her son’s death to justice.

 

“Chris, Tom, Steve and Mike,” he called his closest friends and highest ranking guards, “the four of you are coming with me.”

 

“Coming where?”  Tom asked as he followed his prince.

 

“To find my brother’s killer, to Lycaon,” Jensen answered.

 

“Jensen you can’t be serious,” Chris, probed. “We can’t just march into Lycaon without any proof and accuse a shifter of killing Josh.”

 

“His missing heart and ripped out throat are proof enough for me, Chris,” Jensen answered through gritted teeth and threatened, “If you are too scared to go with me, then please help escort my brother back and Matt will be happy enough to take your place.”

 

“I’m just saying, go to Council first. This can only end badly, Jensen. You don’t want your mother to have to put two sons on the Pyre, do you.  Besides Jensen, he’ll be there.”

 

“I know Chris, but I’m all mother has now to get justice for our family, so I’ll have to face him.”

 

Jensen understood Chris’ desire to go to the governing Council and present their facts. The Council was their governing body that had a representative from all groups calling the forest their home. Even the Dvergar, the dark elves had someone sitting on Council. Normally Jensen would be the first to go before them but he wanted this matter settled so that they could release his brother’s spirit in four day’s time so that it wouldn’t be trapped here and become earthbound.

 

“What about the three of you, do you also doubt my ability to come out with my life? Our lives?” Jensen turned to the other guards.

 

The elves stepped closer to him in answer, and issued a silent challenge to Chris, would it be him or Matt that would help defend the royal family’s honor.

 

“I’ll take point,” Chris declared as he walked ahead of the group but said nothing as Steve moved to walk beside him.

 

The mood was somber among the group as they made their way to Lycaon. This was a trip they had taken many times before as young elves and one Jensen hadn’t taken in five years after Jeff had brutally taken him and left him alone in that clearing to be found by his guards bruised, battered and bonded. And unwanted. He had obtained his goal and that was to impregnate Jensen and leave him so that no other could have him.

 

 Halfway between the two cities was that waterfall that had been shared by both elves, shifters and other creatures for centuries. Their fore fathers had been in this forest when it was just a mud hole and watched as it became a life sustaining lake and waterfall, so they had agreed to make this a place of neutrality between all groups. For Jensen it’d once been a place of fond memories and simpler times.

 

Jensen himself had not visited the waterfall in almost five years, not since he had bonded to someone who had no right to claim him. It seemed as though the closer that they came to the waterfall the more his wrist, the site of his mating bite, grew hot and itchy as though it sensed the unwanted memory.

 

If he closed his eyes, Jensen could still see Jeff as he loomed over him, large hands hitting him repeatedly, and him begging the shifter to stop. Not only could he see him, but also he remembered how Jeff smelled when became aroused by Jensen’s fear as he tried to escape but by then Jeff had been too caught up in the heat coursing through his body to let him go.

 

For some reason Jensen expected the waterfall to be different, as though there should be some marked change for an event that was so life changing as a blot bonding, but it was the same place, and the waters looked just as enticing as it had five years ago. It seemed that the only thing that was different was him. He hesitated for a moment to see if the pain was still there, but there was probably nothing left after five minutes, let alone five years. Once he took Jeff’s blood into his body, his mind told him that it was a good thing that happened to him, but his soul still screamed with the pain.

 

“Are you changing your mind about going further?” Chris asked at Jensen’s brief hesitation.

 

“Not at all, Chris, just recalling a memory,” Jensen explained.

 

On the other side of the falls, the five men’s hearing was assaulted by the most mournful howls they had ever heard, and as they got closer, they could smell it, death had touched the shifters as well. When they crossed over onto the shifters territory, they knew that they were being watched and felt the unseen eyes on them with every step they took. They also knew it would be wise not to make a move that would’ve appeared to be aggressive. With no prior approval from the Council, their unannounced arrival could be seen as a threat and their deaths would be justified. The only reason they had been allowed this far onto the shifters territory was the fact that Jensen was bonded to their crown prince Jeff. Even with that knowledge, the four men still flanked Jensen, with Chris and Steve still in the front and Tom and Mike in the back in the event of an attack on the sole heir to the throne of Alfheim.

 

The closer that they were to the clearing the wolves used for meetings the more off center Jensen felt. His heart began to race, his skin itched and he felt as though he wanted, no needed to crawl out of it because it was too tight. Suddenly he was hard and aching, his cock leaking and he knew the guards could smell the arousal, but said nothing. Taking in huge gulps of air, a scent permeated his nose and overwhelmed him, blocking out the foul odor of death. The smell was earthy, musky yet sweet. It was his mate, Jeff. The closer he got to Jeff, the more his body craved for something his mind did not want. As they reached the clearing, Jeff was nowhere to be seen, but instead there was a group of shifters gathered, and in the middle of them, he focused on the tallest one with shaggy brown hair that somehow he was drawn to like a beacon, as though _he_ was Jensen’s mate.

 

Jensen sensed a deep sorrow in the tall shifter and he fought back the urge to cross the aisle and offer him comfort. It would be an embarrassing action for the new Crown Prince of Alfheim, especially since the shifter was getting all the comfort he needed in the form of tall blond man and a short brunette woman. Wrenching his eyes away from the unknown man was when he became aware of the reason for the gathering. The man was standing with a group of shifters in front of a body swaddled in white and laid on a funeral pyre about to be lit. However, that wasn’t what captured Jensen’s attention, and it was the person in front of the tall shifter that Jensen couldn’t stop staring at. It was a little elfin boy about four years old with green eyes, cinnamon spots across his nose and blonde hair. There was no doubt about it, this was his son.

 

 

 

 

Tearing his eyes away from the shifter standing behind his son, surrounded by his guards Jensen followed protocol and walked up to the Alpha, Gerald, “As a member of the ruling house of Alfheim, please accept our condolences on the loss of your pack member.”

 

Jensen had barely spoken the words before, six large wolves surrounded him and his guards, and the Alpha was ordering, “Take them to the lodge until we are finished here,” and he turned his back on Jensen in dismissal.

 

“Still think the Council wouldn’t have been a good idea?” Chris started and they were taken to the lodge.

 

“Your smugness is not really doing us a lot of good right now Chris,” Tom admonished as the wolves herded them away from the gathering.

 

“Was that him Jensen, your mate Jeff?” Mike asked softly as they entered the lodge. Tom and Chris continued to argue about the moot point of going to Council.

 

“No, what made you think that Mike?” Jensen asked not quite as sarcastic as he’d intended. He’d hoped it wasn’t the fact that he almost jumped the unknown shifter.

 

“As a boy, I used to play with the elf that was standing in front of him, I remember trying to rub the spots off of his nose, so what is he doing here being raised by wolves? We thought your child died at birth and didn’t question it out of respect to you and your family, but what the hell Jensen?”

 

Jensen knew that everyone had thought his child had died, because that’s what his parents allowed them to think when they swaddled a suckling pig and placed it on the Pyre in from of the entire village. He had been so upset that he hadn’t cared what they did and everyone thought him to be in mourning. When it became obvious that Jensen was pregnant from their bonding, Jeff petitioned the Council that the child should be with his sire, learning the ways of his shifter heritage, not those of its mother and they had agreed. Once he went into labor, his child was taken from him and this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on him.

 

Before he could reply, Gerald Padalecki, Jeff’s father burst into the room.

 

“Is that what you came for? You and your filthy elves killed my oldest, my first born and then march in here to try and take what you think is yours?” Gerald demanded as he entered the lodge.

 

The four of them were caught off guard at the voice behind them; because they were expecting Gerald to enter through the door they were steered through that, it didn’t occur to them that there was another door.

 

Jeff was dead. Is that why his body had been clamoring for a wolf whose name he doesn’t know? Was he destined to be claimed by a wolf? The thought terrified him even if the wolf was as glorious as the one comforting his son.

 

“We had no hand in your son’s death, I am here because it was you and yours who killed _my_ father’s first born and left him lying about like refuse,” Jensen corrected the older wolf. Just because they thought they had them trapped there was no way he was going to snivel and beg. He did that five years ago and look where it had gotten him.

 

“Is that to be your defense when we bring this matter before Council?” the Alpha roared attempting to use his height to intimidate Jensen. “An unfounded accusation?”

 

“No more unfounded than yours,” Jensen faced the wolf refusing to back down. “What proof do you have to accuse us of killing your son? He was my blot bond, so I couldn’t have raised a hand to harm him if I’d wanted too. As we speak my mother is preparing a Pyre for her son who was missing his heart and half of his throat when he was found this morning.”

 

“Jared,” The Alpha motioned to the tall man who had Jensen’s body singing to come forward to stand beside him and face their enemy, Jensen. “Show him the proof that their kind took your brother and now wants to take his child.”

 

Jared came forward with a traditional hunting bow that the elves also used in battle, the only difference was this one instead of having the traditional stone or iron spearhead, this one was fashioned from pure silver. Because silver was a soft metal and not reliable, the only use on a spear would be specifically to kill a shifter.

 

“Your _bonded_ mate has been killed and yet you have yet to express word of sorrow or compassion before you start preparing your whorish body for his brother who has been promised to another.” The Alpha spat at him.

 

Oh Freyr, Jensen swore, this wolf that had his traitorous body reacting this way was Jeff’s _brother_. This is what he was supposed to feel when he bonded, this pull, this lust that had his blood singing. He hated Jeff and everything he represented, and would love to thank whoever freed him of that bond, but he was not going to let his lust condemn one of his elves take responsibility for something he was sure they hadn’t done. It would be easy for a shifter to fashion one of their arrows, but not so easy for an elf to tear out the throat of a shifter.

 

Jensen held his hand up as he felt this guard prepare to rush to his defense at the Alphas heated words. They were outnumbered and wouldn’t survive an attack so he let his cooler head prevail.

 

“I was bonded because Jeff wanted it, not because I felt the pull to be a mate to him. You knew this, you also knew how I came to be his mate, but you never cared. You sent your henchmen to practically pull my child from my body before I even knew what sex it was, and you think I care that he’s dead?” Jensen retorted, braver than he felt.

 

“The prophesy said that you were his and that all that mattered!” The Alpha argued.

 

Jensen knew about the Prophesy of Loki, it was one of the reasons the wolves and the shifters lived so close to each other, to monitor each other to keep it from coming to fruition. No one had counted on an Alpha going out of his way to make it happen. According to the prophesy, the elf who smelled like the musk of earth, and sweetness of the fruit trees would bond with a shifter. The male child produced from this union would be sacrificed on the Pyre on the date of his fifth year freeing Fenrir to destroy the Freyr race from the earth. If the child was not destroyed, the Fenrir would remain chained and the bonded pair would rule the two houses as one, confusing Fenrir if he were somehow ever freed.

 

When Jensen left the palace this morning he was sure that he had righteous anger on his side, after all, he had proof that a shifter had killed his brother, but now when presented with their proof, he understood how the shifters felt the same. The problem was, Jensen couldn’t think of anyone in his kingdom that would do this, deliberately cause war between the two kingdoms that have lived peacefully together for centuries. Now on top of that, he had to find a way to keep his child from being sacrificed as well.

 

“Unlike you, we went to the Council before barging into another’s territory. They have seen our proof and feel that we have every right to vindication!”  The Alpha said becoming indignant as Jensen tried to defend his people.

 

“Prince Jensen, may I speak?” Chris asked abandoning the everyday familiarity for the formality that this occasion required.

 

“Yes,” Jensen permitted.

 

“If the Council is here, then let us present our proof to them and let their judgment stand. The wolves have honored their dead and released their loved ones spirit and we have yet to honor ours, this will get the issue solved.”

 

“That seems fair, Alpha do you agree?” Jensen challenged.

 

“Alpha that is only fair,” Jared encouraged his father, his Alpha.

 

“Is that coming from my son or his potential mate?’ The Alpha questioned. “Don’t think that I haven’t seen the two of you sniffing around each other while his mate still burns.”

 

“It is coming from both, but if I am now your prince, shouldn’t you believe that I have the packs interest at heart and not my own?” Jared softly answered.

 

“Very well, the Prince can follow us, but they stay behind,” The Alpha nodded towards the four guards.

 

“You wouldn’t come into my kingdom unprotected and I won’t travel through yours unguarded. If we’re truly going to meet up with the Council, then there is no reason to leave them behind. I wouldn’t want there to be any accidents leaving my mother to place both of her sons on the Pyre in four days’ time.”

 

Gerald nodded in agreement and led the group to the lodge where the visiting members of the Council held their meeting. As the group of them went to the meeting hall to speak with the Council, Jared lagged behind his father to walk beside Jensen. He didn’t talk to him, nor did he look Jensen’s way, but his hand kept touching some part of Jensen, and it told the elf what he needed to know. Jared was feeling the same desire and need strumming trough his body as Jensen. That was nice to know but he wanted to know about his child. What was his name? What did Jared tell him about Jensen? He wanted to know it all. He also wanted to know if this man, like his brother was going to allow his child to be sacrificed to fulfill some ancient prophesies.

 

The tension must have communicated itself to Jared because the touches stopped and Jared moved away from him. Once this meeting with the Council was over, they were going to talk and no matter what the Alpha said; Jensen’s child was going with him to Alfheim the place he was born to rule and not stay here as a sacrifice to a god that other gods didn’t trust.

 

Once the group reached the meeting hall, they were told to stand outside until the Council members took their places. The groups segregated on the outside, the wolves on one side and the elves on the other, it gave Jensen a chance to study Jared.

 

He seemed to be everything Jeff was not, from the moment he saw him in front of the Pyre, even with the sadness etched on his face, Jensen thought him to be the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, but now  this close up, even more so. His shoulders were broad, his arms and legs were like the trunks of trees, and Jensen wanted to touch. Even his hair was beautiful, it looked thick and soft and it was as long as Jensen’s used to be before…Jeff. Jensen thought that he would almost give his kingdom to run his fingers through it right now. His reverie was interrupted when the door to the lodge was suddenly opened and they were ushered in.

 

When everyone was inside the side they were still segregated, with the Alpha up front representing Lycaon and Jensen on the other side representing Alfheim, while their guards stood in back sizing up the opposition. The seats in between were filled with pack members supporting their Alpha.

 

There were three Logretta, or judges representing the Council today, enough not to have a tie vote. The members were Jim Beaver a shifter, Sophia Bush, a wood nymph and Michael Weatherly, a Basilisk.

 

Jim Beaver was the first to speak, “Prince Ackles since we have heard the Alpha’s side of the story and had granted him the right to seek justice for his son, so the Council is confused as to why you are here.”

 

“It’s simple, this morning my brother was found on the common path between our cities. His body was slashed…”

 

“ _If_ his story is true, then it could have been any shifter,” the Alpha interrupted.

 

“Alpha if you interrupt again, you will be thrown out of these proceedings and the ruling will be changed in favor of the young Prince, are we clear?”  Beaver admonished.

 

Jensen continued explaining how his brother’s body had been found and described the wounds that had been inflicted to his body. It was common knowledge that the wolves are the only were animals to take the heart. As he was explaining his presence to the Council, an assistant to the Council handed Logretta Beaver a note and he held up his hand to stop Jensen.

 

 

 

“We have just received information that Prince Joshua Ackles was found exactly as his brother has described to us, that means two princes killed within four days of each other and two weeks before a prophesy was supposed to be fulfilled. Give us a minute please.”

 

The three Council members gathered and began talking to one another in low tones, that even with their superior hearing neither group could hear what was being said.

 

Finally, several agonizing minutes later, they were back in their seats and facing both parties, Sophia was the first to speak as she addressed to Alpha.

 

“Alpha, am I correct in understanding that it is your intention to sacrifice your grandchild before the lunar cycle on the date of his birth?”

 

There were several gasps from the onlookers in the room at the thought, as well as Jensen and Jared.

 

“No, that is incorrect; I forced the issue of having him close because I think that we could better protect him better than the elves.” He answered.

 

“What knowledge do you have of these deaths?” Weatherly asked.

 

“The only knowledge I have is from what was found on my son’s body, the silver arrow that pierced his heart,” he spoke to the Council, but stared across the aisle at Jensen.

 

“I’ll ask the same question of you, Prince Ackles.”

 

Jensen described again the condition of his brother’s body when he guards led him to it, and explained that his death was too far past for him to get a reading on who the culprit was. 

 

After listening to Jensen, the Council members once again gathered in a circle to discuss the information presented to them, but this time because they took longer to confer, Jensen wondered if they had information that neither he nor the Alpha were aware of.

 

While they waited for the decision of the Council, Jensen kept stealing glances at the shifters across the aisle. His body kept calling for him to go to Jared as though he would find home there. To keep from embarrassing himself, Jensen white knuckled the table in front of him so that he did not leap across the aisle and beg Jared to take him in front of everyone. Tearing his eyes away, behind Jared was his son who was holding onto a pretty dark haired shifter as though she had birthed him.

 

His baby. He had been spirited away so fast that Jensen had never even heard his first cry, making it almost believable that he had been stillborn as his parents proclaimed to their kingdom. After the shifters had taken the baby, no one would talk to Jensen about him; tell him the things he needed to know to ease his mind. What did he look like, how big had he been, did he have all of his fingers and toes and now he is looking at the woman who knew all of that and his eyes watered up with all that he has missed because of the three people he was now waiting for to pass judgment concerning his brother’s death.

 

Mike had been right about one thing, he looked just as Jensen had at that age, smaller than the others did, with thick blond hair and those god-awful cinnamon spots. He wondered if his were just on his face or all over his body as Jensen’s were.

 

“Ok, everyone, we have reached a decision that should make everyone happy.” Jim Beaver announced. Looking at the shifters side, he said, “Alpha, I don’t believe that the elves killed your son.”

 

“Quiet!” Weatherly hissed when the shifters began to protest the ruling.

 

Beaver then turned to Jensen and announced, “Prince Ackles, nor do I believe that the wolves were the cause of your brother’s death,” Leaving Jensen feeling gob smacked and the shifters to become even more irate.

 

“Quiet! If there are any more outbursts, then we shall empty the gallery,” Logretta Weatherly announced.

 

“Prince Ackles, Prince Padalecki, come forward please,” Logretta Bush gently demanded.

 

As they walked toward the table were the Council were sitting, both men looked at each other as though the other knew the answer as to why they were being called forward. Once there they stopped to hear what the members had to say.

 

“You two are now the next in line for both of your thrones, but it’s clear to us that someone arranged to have that happen. Once the kingdom of Alfheim has paid honor to Prince Joshua, then the two of you will find the murders of your brethren and bring them forward for punishment which shall be death.” Beaver announced.

 

“If anyone tries to impede your hunt for the killer,” Weatherly addresses the gallery, “then they will be punished as well. That is your mission and if either of you decide not to follow the order of the Council, then we will take that as an admission of guilt and punish you both by death.”

 

 

 

[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6515)

 

 

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon as the blazes from the Pyre mimicked its rising. The entire kingdom of Alfheim came to say goodbye to its Crown prince and to celebrate the rule of a new one. It didn’t seem fair that almost a year to the date the kingdom had been here in the same position, except it had been his father on the Pyre and Josh had been the one lighting it. He prayed to Freyr that they were not here again next year, because there was only so much loss one family could take.

 

Jensen watched his mother as she barely held back her tears as they said goodbye to her son and his brother, and prayed to Freyr that his next life was a good one. As Crown prince and ruler of the house of Alfheim, it was his duty to light the pyre. Everyone was watching out for Mackenzie and felt sorry for her as the little girl cried her heart out for her big brother. Jensen wished that he’d had that freedom to show his emotions over the loss of his beloved brother instead having to be stoic and not showing any weaknesses such as openly mourning his loss.

 

Jim Beaver and the Council gave Jensen and his family a full day to mourn and to greet visitors who had traveled far to pay their respects, but early the next morning before the sun topped the trees, they were there to take Jensen to the Council hall to prepare him for quest. Upon entering the horse drawn carriage, Jensen made the discovery that Jared was already inside and prepared himself for an uncomfortable journey.

 

The ride was only a short distance, but when it was spent with the occupants in close quarters trying not to touch each other or acknowledge the thing between them, then it was eternal. Once they arrived and were escorted into the hall, Jensen had been surprised to find Chris standing there alongside a tall blond wolf.

 

“Chad?” He heard Jared mutter.

 

“Chris.” Jensen muttered at the same time.

 

“We can’t expect the head of two houses to wander in the wood looking for a killer without protection. So your guards will assist you on this quest.” Weatherly explained.

 

“No,” Jensen refused.

 

“Jensen! Ahh, Prince Jensen,” Chris corrected himself as he pulled Jensen aside, “What do you mean no? Listen to reason, you can’t go off without protection. You need me to come with you.”

 

“I probably do Chris, but I’m doing this alone. Think about it Chris, I am an Omega who has just inherited a kingdom, so If I don’t prove myself, I’ll be fighting off challengers or forced to mate again. I need to do this. Alone.”

 

“Jen…” Chris whispered, dropping the formality in concern for his friend.

 

Jensen could tell that Chris wanted to argue the point, to make him accept his help, but he could also see when Chris understood that Jensen was going to stand his ground on the issue. He had to, because there was no more running to Josh to make Jensen do the right thing, Jensen now had to final word.

 

Jensen could feel Chris’ eyes staring at him as he and Jared begin their search for their brother’s killer. If he turned, he was sure that he would see the blond struggling not to follow him. Because Jensen left Chris behind, Jared left an angry Chad behind as well, citing the same argument as Chris.

 

The Council decreed that their first visit should be the sight of Jeff’s death since his murder took place first. Because Jared knew the location, Jensen followed quietly not paying attention to his surroundings and just keeping the big man in sight until it was too late. Jared had led him to the clearing at the edge of the woods that his brother had claimed him and left him. 

 

He was halfway into the clearing when he realized where he was, and it was as if it all came back to him and he began to shake so violently that his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Letting the pack he carried slide from his back, Jensen covered his ears as he heard Jeff’s laughter, and felt as his body remembered the pain as he was roughly taken. He could smell the coppery tang of his blood, taste its iron richness in his mouth as a scream was torn from his throat before he blacked out.

 

When he came to, the most wonderful smells filled Jensen’s nose, it was the forest after a rain, fresh cut pines, and something that Jensen couldn’t quite put a name to. But it was … rabbit? He opened his eyes and found Jared perched on his haunches turning a rabbit on a spit he apparently had hunted while Jensen had passed out. The sun’s position told him that was well after noon. Jensen’s stomach growled at the smell of the rabbit and was going to comment, but as he took in his surroundings, he remembered where he was and tried to scramble to his feet, but his wobbly legs wouldn’t hold him and he ended back on the ground.

 

“Stay put, you’re only going to hurt yourself,” Jared advised.

 

“No, I need to leave, I… I can’t be here, don’t want to be here.” Jensen wailed. “Why did you bring me here?”

 

“I thought you knew that this is where Jeff was killed.” Jared said morosely as he stared at the fire.

 

“I guess it’s fitting then huh?” Jensen said with a dry laugh.

 

“Fitting how?”

 

“This is where he took my innocence, my virtue, and my freedom.”

 

“Some took my brother’s LIFE, “Jared yelled as he moved to stand over Jensen, “and you have the audacity to lie there and whine about a moment from your life when he has no more… anything.”

 

“Don’t you dare think that because he bonded to me that that meant something to him? That it was okay as long as the bond made me feel as though I belonged to him.”  From his position on the ground, Jensen’s voice shook as he asked, “He gave me a baby and took it, what are you planning to take?”

 

“You accuse him of not caring, but what about you? You never once tried to cement your bond, to see your child. You’d rather have lived in your solitude nursing a wrong you felt done to you, but had you come to him lived with him, that pain would have been forgotten.” Jared accused.

 

“Maybe I didn’t want to forget. Why should it matter that I would forget when he knew I didn’t want him? He hunted down pretty much the same as you did that rabbit and devoured me just as easily. I’m sorry that you lost your brother, but I am not sorry that this blot bond has been broken.”

 

“Just because our bodies are calling to each other doesn’t meant that I am going to do anything about it,” Jared denied, “The only thing of my brothers I want is his child.”

 

Jared took the spit from the fire to allow the rabbit to cool and Jensen went to his pack to get the bread Danneel had placed there for him. The action kept him from reacting to the hurt that Jared caused when he said that he didn’t want Jensen. He passed some of the soda bread to Jared and they ate in an uncomfortable silence until the rodent was gone.

 

“Okay, we are supposed to get clues from here so let’s search and get this over with. The faster we can find something, the faster we can leave.”

 

Jensen nodded his head in agreement and began to search the clearing for clues, but he saw nothing that could give them direction. When he looked over at Jared, the wolf kept giving him strange looks.

 

“What?”

 

“You say that you don’t care, but each time you come to the spot where his body was found, you skip over it. Why?”

 

“I didn’t know that’s where he was found. I skip it because that’s where he…”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know. Look I know it’s hard but we have to check everything,” he said as he bent down to pick up dried vine that looked as though it had been used to bind something and showed it to Jensen who immediately blanched.

 

“His hands were bound with this when we found him,” Jared explained.

 

“The same as he bound me.”

 

“You were bound? Jared asked as he reached for Jensen’s hands.

 

Jensen didn’t answer as Jared traced the delicate skin of his wrists as though he was soothing the tender flesh that had been cut by the unforgiving vines.

 

“How…how was he bound, Jared?” Jensen asked not removing his hand from Jared’s, “describe how he was found.”

 

“His hands were bound and stretched over his head. There were bruises on his face, and his wrist…”

 

“What about his wrist Jared?” Jensen demanded.

 

“It didn’t make sense at the time, the silver arrow to the heart killed him, but his wrist had been slit open over his claiming mark.” Jared answered as he rubbed his thumb over the mark on Jensen’s wrist. “His body was the clue, which means someone was watching as he claimed you.”

 

It was getting dark and Jensen knew that they were going to have to spend the night in this place that he hated. If Jared were alone or with another shifter, then they could have moved through the forest in the dark, but Jensen couldn’t. The two of them moved to where the fire was dying out to sleep for the night.

 

There was a noise in the woods that woke Jensen; it didn’t frighten him because he knew what was in these woods. He started to move thinking that maybe he needed to check the fire, but he was nice and warm, but as he looked to the place the embers had be glowing orange earlier, they were now gone. The warmth he was experiencing was from Jared.

 

He knew that the shifters body temperature was warmer than his was, but this was the first he’d ever experienced it. He liked the way that he fit with the wolf as though he belonged and the heat of the large body warming his body. As he shifted back to get more comfortable, he was greeted with the feel of Jared’s cock as it fit in the crevice of his covered ass. Thinking that Jared was asleep, Jensen pushed his hips back to feel more of him. The warmth that he was now feeling had nothing to do with protecting him from the elements and was making his pants tight as his cock became just as hard as Jared’s.

 

He kept up the movements until a large arm clamped around his middle and put a stop to that delicious feeling, and warm lips growled a warning in his ear, “I am not my brother, if I stake a claim, you’ll be mine in every way, so do not start what you have no intention of finishing.”

 

Jensen became stock still, because he didn’t know what to do. He loved the way rubbing against Jared was making him feel, but did he want that permanently? The things that Jared was making him feel, he’d never felt them because he’d wanted it, it was always the bond. The confusing thing was that he’d felt this when he and his guards went to Lycaon, but Jeff was dead then, was it Jared that his body was reacting to? It had to have been, but Jared had said earlier that he didn’t want Jensen.

 

“You don’t have to figure it out tonight, Jensen, just sleep for now.”

 

That was easier said than done when he still had Jared’s cock pressing up against his ass and he was still hard in his pants.

 

[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6723)

 

The next morning was even more awkward than the day before because of what happened between them in the dark. Every time Jensen looked at Jared, he felt his cheeks burn with the embarrassment he felt. So because of his awkwardness, they ate their breakfast of dried fruit and hard cheese in silence, until Jensen broke it.

 

“What’s his name?” Jensen asked because he was dying to know and also wanted to ease the strain between the two of them.

 

“Torolf,” Jared smiled when he said his nephews name, “but Gen calls him Rolfie.”

 

“Is Gen…your mate?” he asked remembering the petite dark haired wolf that sat with his son at the Council. He sensed his face going red because he felt more ashamed now than he did the night before at the thought of touching Jared, who as much as Jensen wanted him to be, was not his.

 

“Last night when you were rubbing against me did it feel like I had a mate?”

 

When Jensen did not answer, Jared put down his food walked over to where Jensen sat, took his hand and placed it on his crotch so that he could feel that he was still hard, and asked, “Does this feel like I have a mate?”

 

“Jared,” Jensen breathed out as he molded his hand around Jared’s thick cock as Jared went down on his knees and sealed his lips on Jensen’s, swallowing his name as he stole the rest of Jensen’s breath.

 

When Jensen’s untutored fingers fumbled trying to stroke his cock through the unforgiving linen of his pants, still not breaking the kiss Jared guided Jensen’s hand his stomach and moved it down inside his pants until the smaller hand began stroking him. The first touch elicited a moan from Jared at the first touch of skin on skin.

 

As Jensen’s strokes became more confident, Jared leaned forward, griped his shoulders, and gave in to the magic of Jensen’s hands. When Jensen rubbed his thumb across the head through the pearly drops gathered there, he used it to help his strokes become smoother and faster as he watched the big man come apart for him.

 

When they both needed to breathe, Jared broke the kiss, and worked his mouth along the elf’s smooth, hairless jaw line.

 

Jensen had never had this kind of freedom with another’s body before, and it amazed him that he could cause this reaction in another with just a few strokes of his hand. Suddenly he broke away from Jared’s questing lips, he wanted to see the velvet hardness that his hand was pleasuring, had to taste that scent that was driving him mad.

 

When Jensen moved his hand from Jared’s cock, the wolf protested with a growl that sent a shiver through Jensen’s body and caused the slick in Jensen’s ass spill out thick and warm as it readied his body for Jared. Reaching up to place a kiss on Jared’s red kiss swollen lips, Jensen reached to the drawstring of Jared’s pants and pulled it loose causing them to fall to the ground, and Jensen fell with them.

 

“Jensen, you don’t… oh gods,” Jared moaned as Jensen took the head of his cock into his mouth and gently began to suck.

 

Jensen wasn’t sure of what he was doing but judging from the moans coming from Jared, it wasn’t too bad so he opened his mouth and took as much as he could. As he built a steady rhythm, his head bobbing up and down as Jared stroked the points of his ears. Soon he was reaching for the drawstring of his own pants and freeing his cock, stroking it in time with the tempo of his mouth. Jared was trying to tell him something but he couldn’t hear it over the roaring in his ears and soon he was choking as Jared spilled his seed into the warm cavern of his mouth, and a few strokes later, he was coming as well.

 

The pair of them fell to the ground sated and panting as though they had just run a marathon. Once Jared found his breath, he reached over the take care of his lover but found that he had already come, so instead he gathered him in his arms.

 

“You were supposed to have been mine,” Jared confessed as he peppered kisses along Jensen’s face, “when you were at that water fall your scent called to me, you smelled as you do now, musky like the damp earth and sweet like the scent of the peaches when they are full of juice and ready to be plucked.  Somehow Jeff got there first and took you from me, but now, now when this quest is completed, I’ll finally be able to claim what’s mine.”

 

 

After coming down from his orgasmic high, Jensen felt decadent as he stretched his body as they warmed in the sun as he settled in Jared’s arms in the middle of the day. He knew it was indulgent and contributed nothing towards finding the killer of their brothers, but this feeling was new and beautiful to him and may the gods forgive him, but he wanted to bask in it a little while longer.

 

As he lay there something Jared said niggled at the back of his mind and he had to ask, “Jared did you kill Jeff?”

 

He felt the shifter stiffen behind him as he hesitated before he answered, “No, why would you think that?”

 

He should’ve looked into Jared’s eyes as he asked that question, but in all honesty, he was afraid of what he might find there, and he wanted to hold on this feeling and stave off reality for as long as he could.

 

“Because, you knew about the waterfall, that I was there. I told you that it was here that Jeff took me, but you knew about the waterfall.” Jensen’s breath hitched as he continued, “When Jeff claimed me, I saw eyes in the woods and I had convinced myself, that I was imagining things, but I wasn’t was I? They were your eyes weren’t they?”

 

He may have not have wanted to face it but Jared felt no such compunction as he turned the elf to face him before he answered.

 

“I was hunting when I first caught your scent, it was the most enticing thing I have ever smelled and I had to find the source. When I arrived at the waterfall, I found your clothes and my brother’s scent and I followed the trail until it led me here, but I was too late as I arrived just as he completed his blood claim and there was nothing for me, so I left.”

 

“Once his knot deflated, so did Jeff.”

 

“The only way I’ll leave you ever again is when they place my body on the Pyre.” Jared sat up and reached around his neck unclasping a gold chain that had been hidden under his shirt and placed it around Jensen’s neck and explained. “This is Fenrir, god of the shifters. My father had two of these made, one for me and the other was burned with Jeff. This is my pledge to you that we will bond once this is over. I am as much yours as you are mine.”

 

The hurt and sadness in Jared’s eyes told Jensen that he was telling him the truth, that he had wanted him as much then as he did right now and he would forever wonder what a difference a few minutes would’ve made.

 

_When Jensen woke, he looked for his new mate, it hadn’t happened as he’d expected, but he was mated, no make that bonded, bound by blood. He was sore, his body ached, and he hurt. As he tried to move, he realized that his wrists were still tied. At first, he thought that Jeff was still nearby and would be back shortly, but as he lay there in the open with the sun beating down on his exposed flesh, Jensen realized that Jeff was not coming back._

_At first with the bond new and the blood of his new mate still pulsing through his veins, he thought that something had happened to him and he was in anguish at the thought of his mate having been hurt. Eventually, as the sun continued to bake, the minutes turned into hours and distance ate away the urgent need for his mate, Jensen realized that Jeff had what he wanted and didn’t intend to come back._

_When Chris and Josh realized that Jensen was missing from the castle and not just hiding from his duties and their parents, scouting parties had been sent to find him. He was grateful that if anyone had to find him used and bleeding and forever bound to someone that didn’t want him, it had been Chris. As an elf, he was a fast healer, but the emotional scars that Jeff had inflicted would take longer to heal._

Jensen never though he would think this, but he was reluctant to leave this place, a place that Jeff had defiled along with him; Jared reclaimed and cleansed them both. They worked together to make sure that had not missed anything else concerning Jeff, and put out the fire before they moved on in search of more clues.

 

As they walked away and into the woods, the pair were concentrating so hard on each other, that they didn’t notice the eyes that followed their every move.

 

 

 

[ ](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6723)

 

With so few clues to work with, they decided that their next step was to go to the place where Josh’s body had been found. Jensen knew that he and his guard had combed the area for clues and had found nothing, but he couldn’t dismiss the possibility that emotions may have caused them to overlook clues when they thought that the damage to the body had been clue enough.

 

The walk through the woods to the spot where Josh’s body was found was still filled with silence, but this time it was a more companionable one that was occupied with soft kisses, touches and furtive glances. When they did talk, some of it was concerning what clues they should look for, but mostly they were learning about each other.

 

“What is Rolf like?” Jensen softly asked blushing as he remembered what happened the last time he asked about his son.

 

“He’s a good kid,” Jared smiled as though he remembered that time as well. “He likes to sing, so we thought that he must have inherited that from you since none of us are in any way musical.”

 

“I do sing some,” Jensen confessed, “Has he had lessons in music?”

 

“No, he hasn’t,” Jared laughed, “my guard Chad is sweet on Gen, and so he is often around Rolf and has taught him naughty drinking songs.”

 

“Perhaps I can teach him more age appropriate songs,” Jensen said. “That is if it’s okay… I.” he stuttered trying to take back the assumption that now that there was this thing between them that he would have access to Rolf, his son.

 

Jared stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Jensen by his arm to turn and face him, “Jensen just because I haven’t bonded you to me doesn’t mean that I am not dying to. _I am not my brother_ , when I claim you it will be done properly and not in an animalistic fashion just to stake claim.”

 

“I didn’t know…I wasn’t sure,” Jensen searched trying to find the words to express what he was feeling. “I wasn’t sure if I would be wanted, or if I could see him. I never got to hold him Jared,”

 

To his horror, Jensen was crying. He didn’t like to cry because it was usually chalked up to him being an emotional Omega, but he was crying to let out all of the hurt that he has kept bottled up inside him for the past five years. He was crying for the boy that Jeff took to gain power, and he cried for the baby that never got to know him, that called someone else mother.

 

He tried to break free from Jared’s hold because he was supposed to be a leader and now here he was crying like the weak Omega everyone thought him to be, but Jared wouldn’t release his hold. Instead, he pulled Jensen back in his arms and let him rest his head on his chest and cry.

 

“He knew who you were, and wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t know if that was wise since we were going before the Council. I’ve told him about you,” Jared reassured. “About the other kingdom that he was born into and his brave mother who had been forced to give him up because the Council demanded he do so. When we find our brother’s killers, I promise that you‘ll get to hold your son, Jensen.”

 

The rest of the walk to the path where Josh’s body had been found was made in silence. Jensen had a lot to think over, but most importantly was the fact that Jared was going to let him see his son. Even though Josh has only been gone a few days, Jensen missed his brother dearly and this promise of a blot bond with Jared was a subject on which he would have sought his brothers’ advice.

 

Jensen just stood there in the safety of Jared arms with his head rested against the solid wall of his chest and cried. Once the tears had stopped flowing, Jared placed his hand under Jensen’s chin and leaned down and peppered kisses on Jensen’s tear stained face.

 

“By the gods, I want you so much right now,” Jared swore.

 

“Evidence of that can be smelled throughout these woods,” a voice behind them giggled.

 

The pair broke apart at the sound of the intruding voice, and turned to see a beautiful wood nymph dressed in a white gauzy dress that barely covered her staring at them.

 

“The smell was so delicious that I came to see who was frolicking in my woods, but I hardly expected to find a second pair of sons of Fenrir and a son of Freyr together. I’m sure Loki must be angered at the sight, whereas I on the other hand would take delight in joining in.”

 

“Look …” Jared started as he waited for her name.

 

“Sandy,” the nymph supplied.

 

“Sandy, as flattering…”

 

“What did you mean when you said second pair?” Jensen interrupted Jared’s indignation.

 

Walking up to Jensen, the nymph reached up and ran her fingers along his ears and laughed when Jared growled possessively, and asked, “What’s in it for me if I tell you?”

 

“Our undying gratitude,” Jared answered, “as well as not being reported to the Council for not giving us information concerning the death of the pair.”

 

“Fine,” she relented “I first remember them coming around about four, maybe five years ago visiting the Mage who lives in the cottage just north of here. They weren’t as close as the two of you, but they met around here on a regular basis over the years.”

 

“Why would they meet?” Jensen asked, “I wasn’t aware that they knew each other.”

 

“Look I don’t know why they were meeting, but the Mage, she is known for her spells and special herbs. I must warn you she isn’t fond of elves,” she said as she looked salaciously at Jensen, “but since you have the backing of the Council perhaps she’ll be more inviting just this once.”

 

“North, you said,” Jared confirmed.

 

“Yes, about a mile, you can’t miss the cottage. So, now that I’ve given you what you wanted, are you going to share the pretty elf?” she asked, reaching for Jensen again.

 

In a possessive gesture, Jared pulled Jensen to his chest and growled at Sandy, “ _Mine_ ,” he warned and this time she received the message.

 

“Fine,” she conceded, “just remember that you aren’t the only thing with teeth wandering these woods lately, so if I were you I’d always keep him close,” And disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.

 

“Yours, huh?” Jensen blushed as he leaned back into Jared’s hold.

 

“Yes, mine,” he confirmed, “I will not relieve the past five years for anything knowing that you are mine but someone else has claimed you, so whatever else is out there with teeth had better be prepared to use them.”

 

As wonderful as it felt to stand there in the circle of Jared’s arms, he knew that they needed to get moving to find the Mages cottage. He wasn’t sure what he’d find there, but hopefully it would be a clue to get them closer to the information they needed to find the killers.

 

They passed the time by talking more about Rolf, and Jared sang Jensen one of Rolf’s favorite songs while Jensen mock howled at him. The nymph was right; the cottage was easy to locate. The garden was full of beautiful flowers and herbs, and Jensen’s favorite mushrooms popping up everywhere.

 

“Look, Jared” Jensen pointed excitedly at a patch of mushrooms growing in a shady patch at the edge of the garden. “Josh used to give me those, and they were so delicious!”

 

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you, elf,” came a voice from the middle of the garden. Jensen remembered the nymph telling them that the Mage didn’t like elves, but she sounded more amused that angry. She looked friendly; she was a tiny as Sandy with black curly hair and welcomed them with a smile.

 

 “I’ve had these before and they are very good.”

 

“Those mushrooms are good for two things, stopping or starting heat and to block the magic of elves, fairies and the like,” she explained in that same tone, “however, if your wolf wouldn’t go all growly on me, I’d let you eat your heart’s content and then show you some real magic.”

 

“You seem to know who we are, who are you?” Jared demanded.

 

“Most creatures around here call me Mage, but my parents called me Rachel, so that’ll do, I suppose. I have something brewing inside, you,” she pointed at Jared, “can come in, but the elf waits here unless he wants to jump in my pot.”

 

“If you threaten him again, I’ll show you just how growly I can be and I’ll find my answers elsewhere.” Jared issued threat of his own.

 

“Calm down, wolf boy, I promise to leave him alone, but I want the two of you gone as soon as possible to I can get the stench of elf off me.” She said as she led Jared in side.

 

While Jared entered the little cottage with the Mage, Jensen took a closer look at the mushrooms. He’d been so sure that they were the ones that Josh had given him, because he’d remember asking for more of them, and Josh had been adamant that he couldn’t get anymore. He was so deep in thought about the mushrooms that he didn’t hear the growl until the huge gray wolf was on top of him knocking the air from his lungs.

 

The wolf had landed on Jensen’s back and he landed face down in the mushrooms. Unlike when Jeff attacked him, this time he couldn’t run, but for some reason he couldn’t use his magic on this wolf either. He didn’t feel the ache in his head from trying to get inside the wolfs mind because the searing pain from claws raking down his back tearing fragile  skin and leaving long jagged wounds blocked it. As he writhed in agony with pain, he wondered if this is what Josh felt when he had been attacked and if this was the same wolf. He was going to die with his mate was a few away and he couldn’t even call for him.

 

As soon as the wolf had him supine, he opened his large mouth and Jensen had a closer view than he’d ever wanted to that many teeth. He attempted to lift his heavy arms when he heard a vicious snarl and the wolf had been knocked off his body.

 

Even though they weren’t mated, Jared both heard and _felt_ Jensen’s distress and looked out the window to see a familiar wolf attacking his mate. Before he was even out the door, he had shed his clothes, shifted and was on the other wolf, snarling and biting at any body part that he could sink his teeth into because he couldn’t get to the other wolf’s throat to rip it out. The two large animals both managed to get to their feet and circle each other, but Jared couldn’t manage to draw the blood that he wanted to. As the gray wolf was trying to get out of Jared’s reach after an unsuccessful attempt at biting him, Jared went low, knocked the grays feet from under him, and used his weight to hold him down while he shifted that weight to go for the grays throat.

 

Just as he went to bite into the grays throat, the wolf beneath him shifted and turned on his back and offered his belly and neck in submission. Jensen was shocked as he recognized the man as Jared’s friend, the man who had taught Rolf naughty drinking songs. His attacker was Chad.

 

Jensen moaned as he tried to lift his body from the stench of the muck that the mushrooms were growing in only to find Rachel standing over him holding out her hand to help him get to his feet.

 

“Thought you didn’t like elves,” Jensen muttered as he gingerly took her hand.

 

“I don’t,” she reaffirmed as she nodded her head toward Jared where he still had Chad pinned underneath him, “But seeing him go all growly is worse than I imagined, and I don’t want him to turn on me.”

 

As Jensen stood, he was grateful that Rachel was there to help him keep his balance or else he would have ended back face down in the mushrooms. Once he found his balance, he walked close to where Jared still had Chad pinned until he was in the wolf’s line of vision before advancing towards him.

 

As Jensen drew closer to the snarling wolf, he kept his green eyes locked on hazel ones, before he carefully reached out and began to stroke the chocolate fur whispering softly and slowly calming Jared down. While Jensen stroked Jared, Chad had been careful not to move, but when he thought that Jared had more of his humanity that wolf, he tried to ease from under the animal only to be pinned down again and faced with teeth still ready to rip out his throat.

 

No one moved while Jensen stroked and soothed until the large brown wolf was gone and a nude Jared was on his hands and knees, panting and leaning over a naked panting Chad.

 

“Well, that was entertaining,” Rachel snarked as she stood back and appreciated the perfection that was Jared’s body.

 

Even though his body was protesting in pain from the claw marks Chad left on his back, Jensen realized that Jared wasn’t the only one who was possessive and he made his way in front of his mate to block the view that Rachel was enjoying.

 

_Mine_ his voiced screamed inside her head and he realized that his telepathic abilities were once again working because he was no longer touching the mushrooms.

 

“Oh, the little elf has claws as well,” Rachel said as she shook her head trying to get him out and because he was in such pain, it was easy for her to do so. Once his voice was gone, she made her way into the cottage only to emerge a couple of minutes later holding Jared’s clothes and some kind of poultice to be applied to Jensen back to speed up his healing process.

 

Jared quickly dressed; growling each time Chad attempted to move. They let his friend lay on the ground nude as Jared opened the cheesecloth and applied the smelly herbs to Jensen’s back. Jensen knew that his shirt was ruined but it would have to do until he returned to the path where Josh’s body had been found, as it was not that far from the palace.

 

“Okay boys, it’s been fun, but once he’s dressed,” she pointed at Chad, “leave.”

 

“I have a question first,” Jensen, told her, “Did Josh know the effects of the mushrooms when you gave them to him?”

 

“Yes, yes he did,” she said with a smile as though she enjoyed the thought that his brother would deliberately try to hurt him. With that parting shot, she turned and went inside her cottage leaving him to wonder why.

 

“Where are your clothes, Chad?” Jared asked, “Because I don’t want to get this conversation over with and get to the path where Josh was found.”

 

When Chad moved to get them, Jared grabbed the shifters shoulder and said, “Jensen will get them.”

 

“Why were you following us? And don’t tell me it was for protection.” Jared demanded.

 

“The Alpha sent me, he said it was for Rolfie, to protect him from whatever killed Jeff.”

 

 

As Jensen made his way back to where the two wolves were standing, he asked Jared, “Why would Josh want to block my magic?”

 

“So that when a wolf was chasing you, you couldn’t run through trees to avoid him.”

 

“Oh,” he said and it was as though his body had taken a blow and there was no poultice to stop this pain.

 

_“Go now Jensen,” Josh had encouraged, “mom and dad are in a meeting and will be there for some time, and by the time they are through, you’ll be long gone.”_

_Jensen had smiled at his older brother and thanked him for helping him escape. “How will I ditch Chris?” he’d asked because he knew that Tom and Mike wouldn’t be a problem._

_“The orchards,” Josh had offered, “remember Chris is allergic to bee stings and he is not going to want to chance a sting. Go before someone sees you and it’s too late.”_

 

But why, I don’t understand,” Jensen questioned.

 

“The same reason I tried, power,” Chad answered. “Jeff and Josh wanted to fulfill the prophesy, to bring back Fenrir, but me? It was simple, if you were my mate I’d have a kingdom and with the kid I’d have two.”

 

“Is that why you killed them?” Jensen asked

 

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Chad roared, “The only thing that I am guilty of is greed.”

 

“That remains to be seen, so let’s go Chad.”

 

“Are we going to the path now?” Jensen asked anxiously.

 

“We have Chad now; there’s no need to make that journey now.”

 

“We need all the proof we can get, and as much as it pains me to say, Chad trying to bond with me might not be enough.” Jensen reasoned.

 

“Listen to him Jared. I didn’t kill Jeff… or Josh, what is it going to hurt to go where Jensen wants to go.”

 

The three of them made their way to the path where Josh’s body had been found just over a week ago. Throughout the trip, Jensen worried about Chad making an attempted escape, but he assured Jensen that he had nowhere to go. If he ran he would be branded omega and be on his own, without a pack to protect him and that wasn’t worth the temporary freedom he would get if he could escape from Jared.

 

When they arrived at the site, Jensen walked to the spot where his brother had lay dead, but this time instead of the outrage, he had felt before now he had mixed feelings. What had his brother done? Had he set him up to be claimed so brutally by Jeff? The blood had dried into the ground and the small patch of grass where his blood had touched wad died as well. All that was left was a memory. As he looked at that spot all he could see was the mischief on his brother’s face as he teased him.

 

He was standing there staring, unable to make himself move from the spot when he felt Jared walk up behind him and hug him.

 

“Remember the good, Jensen,” he whispered. “I’m not sure what happened to make them do this, but remember the good times and they will keep the bad memories at bay.”

 

While Jared comforted him, Jensen heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. He didn’t need to turn around to know who the new arrivals were, his guards Chris, Steve, Tom and Mike to be specific. He should’ve known that he couldn’t have gotten this close to Alfheim and they wouldn’t know about him being there. As much as he wanted to chastise them, he wouldn’t because the seven could cover more ground than three could.

 

They spent hours going over the area, but nothing was found, and Jensen wasn’t so sure that the trampling from _help_ on the day that the body had been discovered hadn’t destroyed any clues that might have existed.

 

“Jensen, we have extended our search to well outside the area where Josh was found and, I’m sorry, but we haven’t found anything.” Chris advised.

 

“We can look longer if we need too,” Mike volunteered.

 

“I don’t think that would help,” Jensen said, “If there was anything here it would have been found by now.”

 

“Oh, because you have me you’re just going to give up that easily,” Chad argued “we have plenty of time to look.”

 

“No we don’t Chad,” Jared stated, “it’s time for you to face the music.”

 

“Please Jared, Please!” Chad begged, “I didn’t kill them and if you take me in no one is going to believe me.”

 

“I’m sorry Chad,” shaking his head, Jared apologized, “but there’s nothing here to find.”

 

Jensen moved back to that spot where his brother took his last breath as the others moved on. Even though he was angry at Chad at his attempt to claim him, he wished that they could have found something to clear him for Jared and Rolf sake. With a final goodbye, Jensen turned to follow the others.

 

This deep in the woods the sun did not shine through, but when it did, whatever it touched would flourish, like the patch of grass that had grown near where Josh had been found. Because part of it had died, that’s how the sun was able to shine down on the one piece of evidence that they needed causing it to glitter and nearly blind Jensen with its shimmering brightness just as he had turned to walk away. It was Jeff’s necklace.

 

 

[ ](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6723)

 

The scene was similar to the first time they all stood there, but this time Jared stood at Jensen’s side looking at his father across from the aisle. Jensen knew that the guards would bring his mother and Mackenzie even though he didn’t want them here because even though he knew the truth, he wanted his sister to keep her memories of their brother. Genevieve stood behind him sans Rolf and Chad was standing with Rick Worthy, a member of the Council’s guard tethered by a silver collar waiting for his sentence to be meted out.

 

Even though he didn’t kill their brothers, he would be punished for his attack on Jensen. The ironic thing about it was that had he been able to complete the mating as Jeff had, then there would have been no punishment.

 

“Prince Jensen, Prince Jared it seems that the two of you have sorted out this matter quicker than we had anticipated,” Jim Beaver began, “I see that we have Murray tethered, but am I correct in understanding that he is not the culprit behind the murders.”

 

Jensen and Jared looked at one another before Jensen answered, “That’s correct Logretta, and the killer was not the wolf… but his Alpha.”

 

Once Jensen said the words, the room erupted with the wolves protesting at the accusation against their Alpha. Jensen looked at Jared thinking that he was going to leave him, but he stood steadfast by Jensen’s side.

 

“Quiet!”  The guard, Rick Worthy bellowed over the growling and threats bringing quiet to the room.

 

“What evidence do you have to accuse an _Alpha_ ,” Logretta Bush asked with disdain over the rumblings.

 

Each time Jensen attempted to answer someone from the pack growled or called him a foul name but he didn’t let it stop him because he knew that somewhere in the mist of the pack were his mother and sister and they needed answers as well.

 

Logretta Bush attempted to again ask for proof when one of the pack members not satisfied with heckling at both Jensen and Jared decided to take action when Rick Worthy met him in the aisle and had him tethered with a silver collar. Worthy had moved so fast that no one knew what had happened until the wolf was standing next to Chad waiting to be sentenced.

 

Instead of letting Bush attempt to try to ask the question again, Jensen reached into the pocket of his trousers and presented her with the necklace of Fenrir he’d found near the place Josh had been killed.

 

As Jensen walked back to his seat, he glanced at the Alpha and noticed that the man had visibly paled at the presentation of the necklace.

 

“What is this that you’ve presented to us?” Logretta Weaver asked taking the necklace from Logretta Bush.

 

“Proof that I killed his brother,” The Alpha answered loud and clear, causing a quiet to fall over the room.

 

“Are… are you admitting to killing a Prince, the ruling member of the elven kingdom?” Beaver asked incredulously.

 

“Yes I am.” The Alpha simply answered.

 

“”Why?” Jensen asked from where he stood next to Jared.

 

“Because he was stupid, because was greedy because he was a lot of things, but most importantly because he was planning to kill my grandson and I couldn’t allow that. I know that I won’t be around to see it, but he will lead both kingdoms one day.”

 

The room was going to erupt again but this time it was the elves but Worthy tugged on the collared of his two prisoners in warning to quiet them.

 

Upon hearing his father’s admission, Jared fell to his seat, but Jensen stood beside him and faced his brother’s killer needing all the facts.

 

“I don’t understand, Alpha.”

 

“That stupid prophesy. He and Jeff believed that by him taking you as mate and impregnating you, that would put them on the fast track to fulfilling it. They had been meeting for years getting herbs from the Mage, starting with the mushrooms for you.” He nodded at Jensen.

 

“What they didn’t understand was the fact that the prophesy wasn’t going to come true just because Jeff forced you to mate. It had to be your _true_ mate, who seems to be my other son and a child produced between the two of you would be the one to bring forth Fenrir. When I told them this they didn’t believe me and were going to go forward and kill Rolf.”

 

“So you killed them instead?” Jared asked.

 

“No, Jared,” the Alpha shook his head and declared, “Unlike your brother, I couldn’t kill my own child.”

 

“Then who killed him?” Beaver asked in disbelief.

 

“I did,” Jensen tensed as he heard his mother’s voice ring out loud and clear sending the room into pandemonium.

 

 

[ ](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6723)

 

Jensen knew that he should address the, well now his kingdom, but what do you say when your brother arranged for you to be raped just so that he could kill the resulting offspring and your mother killed your mate to exact revenge. So instead of facing reality, he has been holed up in his rooms for two weeks. He knows that he would have to show his face soon as tomorrow would be Rolfs fifth birthday.

 

Danneel and Mackenzie finally managed to talk him into at least taking a bath and eating a real meal. He agreed as long as it didn’t include mushrooms because he no longer had a taste for them. When he returned to his rooms, he noticed that the linen had been changed and windows opened to let in fresh air, but he still wasn’t ready to face the world or more importantly, Jared.

 

Just as he buried himself under the covers, he heard the door open and someone enter, “Go away Danneel, I ate and I bathed now leave me alone.”

 

“That’s nice to know,” an amused voice chuckled.

 

“Jared,” he said as he scrambled from under the covers. “I didn’t think that you’d want to see me ever again.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Jared asked as he walked towards the bed.

 

“Because I’m the reason… for all of this, Jared,” Jensen whined.

 

Jared took off his shoes, crawled over Jensen to the empty side of the bed, and took the elf into his arms.

 

“No, Jensen you’re not. If you want to place blame, then blame Loki, the gods, our family, but you did nothing wrong.”

 

“When you didn’t come, I thought that you had changed your mind, that you didn’t want to bond with me.” Jensen confessed with tears welling in his green eyes.

 

“I had to face challengers for my right to be Alpha, Jensen.” Jared explained as he wiped away the tear that escaped. “And then there was Rolfie.” 

 

“Oh gods what a horrible parent that I would forget about my child,” Jensen moaned and buried his head in Jared’s chest.

 

“You haven’t had to chance to be a parent yet Jensen, so you can’t say that you’re horrible, but you’ve been a horrible mate to not realize that I’ve been in your castle for three days and you didn’t know it.” Jared teased him.

 

“Is that why Mack and Danneel have been pushing for me to bathe,” he laughed self-consciously, “Because I couldn’t smell you through my own body odor?”

 

Jared doesn’t answer; instead, he leans in, plants a kiss on Jensen’s forehead, and slowly kisses his way down until their lips meet in a slow, languid, toe curling kiss. It’s a slow glide of lips and two lovers intent on learning each other’s taste while hands wander and map out the hard planes of their bodies. With each kiss, each touch the level of arousal grew and so did their need for each other.

 

Jared framed Jensen’s face with his large hands as he stilled Jensen‘s questing lips by sucking in his full bottom one, but he looked up in surprise as his hands wandered to caress his lover’s pointed ears and was greeted with a dick hardening moan.

When Jared touched his ears, Jensen felt as though he had been set on fire, every nerve ending lit up and begged for Jared’s touch. When Jensen moaned from that touch, Jared’s hand went back to his ears, caressed, and stroked until Jensen became heady from the smell of arousal that was a mixture of precome from Jared and his natural slick.  

 

“…clothes, Jensen,” was all he heard so he looked at Jared trying to focus through the haze of lust. He doesn’t know how, but somehow Jared managed to get them both naked and the feel of skin on skin is amazing.

 

This what Jeff took from him, the ability to experience these explosive twin feelings of want and desire without the blot bond, and didn’t give him the pleasure of knowing what it felt like to be wanted or desired. Now he understood why people wrote bad poetry and sappy love songs trying to try to hold on to this feeling.

 

Jensen though that Jared’s mouth was more than worth waxing poetically about as it closed over the head of his cock, working his tongue around the large mushroom head until he found that bundle of nerves just under the head and proceeded to drive Jensen crazy. Just when Jensen though he couldn’t take any more, Jared proved that he had experience that his mate didn’t by swallowing him down until cock hit the back of Jared’s throat causing a high-pitched whine to be torn from Jensen’s.

 

“Jared…please. Please, I need…” he begged as Jared’s head bobbed up and down bringing him close to completion.

 

Just as he felt his balls tighten signaling his release, Jared took his mouth away and Jensen whined at the loss. He looked up to protest and saw that Jared was bearing his fangs to bite into his wrist to offer to Jensen who latched on and drank. Once the blood coated his tongue and entered his body, he felt as though he’d been electrocuted. His cock became harder, his senses heightened and his slick poured from his body.

 

“Let go Jensen, I’ve got to open you and drink before I come,” Jared’s husky voice reminded him.

 

Jensen nodded that he understood, but didn’t let go until Jared forcibly pulled his arm away. After he’d prepped Jensen, Jared licked a stripe down Jensen’s cock from tip to root, and kissed his thigh and bit down drinking from Jensen as greedily as Jensen had from him. When his lover gasped and came, Jared’s balls began to tighten so he flipped Jensen over, pulled him up on his knees, and buried himself inch by inch inside Jensen and had barely bottomed out before his knot had swelled and he was coming.

 

As Jared pulled Jensen on his side wait for his knot to deflate, Jensen murmured sleepily, “I’m really yours now.”

 

“As if there was really any doubt.” Jared chuckled.

 

[ ](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/6723)

 

This was it, today was Rolf’s fifth birthday and he was going to change for the first time. They had kept him under strict watch until tonight because they weren’t sure if someone else would attempt to fulfill Loki’s prophesy and they didn’t want to take any chances.

 

Jensen had felt uneasy all day waiting for Rolf to change. Jared and Milo, Jared’s new guard and old friend have each tried to reassure Jensen but he knew that he wouldn’t stop worrying until the boy had completed his change. As the day wore on, so did Jensen’s worry, until it started to affect him physically. His entire body itched and his skin felt too tight, he couldn’t relax even after Jared gave him a blowjob. All that seemed to do was to get him more wound up

 

At dusk, the families in the pack who had small children going through their first change gathered at the palace to make it less scary for them, and the adults were waiting until all the children had changed until they did. As the kids began to change, Jensen noticed that they were all the same color; Genevieve explained that that would change as they got older and at this age, they would be recognized by their smell. Jensen still worried until he noticed Rolf’s pointed ears and was able to single him out from the rest of the pack.

 

As the families started to take off Jensen was still agitated, Jared pulled Gen aside and told her to take Rolf, and he would catch up with them later because he wanted to reassure Jensen. When he turned back to his mate, he just stared.

 

“Jensen, look at your hands,” he advised

 

“What…Jared what’s happening? I feel weird.”

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and grabbed his hands and lifted them to show him hat Rolf wasn’t the only elf transforming tonight, and just as he had his nephew, Jared talked Jensen through his shift until a beautiful white wolf stood before him prancing and ready to run.

 

Looks like the Loki didn’t get the show he wanted after all.

 

 

[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/262/5751)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
